


And I Said What About Breakfast at Tiffany's

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Diners, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a situation that Steph really never saw coming. Her. Jason Todd. Talking. With no weapons in sight, too. Her life really is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Said What About Breakfast at Tiffany's

“Did you ever eat at Kay’s?” Jason asked her.

Steph angled her head to look at him, lips pursed together. The two of them were sitting on a park bench, near her college. She’d never actually seen him not in costume. He wore tight-fitting dark jeans and his leather jacket, zipped up against the cold. He wore fingerless gloves in a deep crimson, and a scarf that matched was wrapped around his neck, barely pulled down enough for them to talk. His ears were red from the stinging wind, but he hadn’t budged an inch since he sat down.

Steph wondered why he was here. She had never had much interaction with the Red Hood, let alone with Jason Todd. But here he was, outside her dorm, with a pensive look on his face.

“That little burger joint?” She asked, instead of all the questions that she wanted to ask him, the top of which being  _why the fuck was he here_. “The one on Oak and Ninth?”

He grinned, and for a fleeting moment she saw Robin, not the Red Hood, the character of dubious morals and alliances, or even Jason Todd, the man so broken that she was still in awe that he could get up in the morning.

She looked away, her eyes drifting up to the pale blue sky. A handful of clouds were smattered here and there, thin and straight, more like paint strokes than clouds to her mind. The night was going to be cold. There might even be snow tonight. Steph wondered if Wendy would remember to add the thermal protection to the Batgirl suit. Maybe she should text her.

“Yeah,” Jason said, breaking her train of thought. He scuffed the brown and slightly frosted grass with the heel of his leather boot. “Best milkshakes ever, am I right?”

It was Steph’s turn to smile. “ _Yes_ ,” she said emphatically. “Oh God their  _Oreo_ Shakes, did you ever have one?”

“I was always more a fan of the strawberry,” Jason said, folding his hands together. “But yeah, I had the Oreo. God, Kay’s was the best.”

Steph nodded, grinning. “And their  _burgers_.”

“All melty cheese and bacon,” Jason agreed, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he remembered. “And the  _curly fries_.”

“Oh don’t even  _start_  on the curly fries!” Steph said, throwing her arms up into the air. “Hot and perfect for dipping in your shake—”

“Oh  _yes_ ,” Jason agreed. “Best fries on the planet.”

“Nowhere was quite like it,” Steph said, grinning broadly at him.

For a moment, it wasn’t Red Hood and Batgirl, sitting on the bench. It was Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown, two kids from the East End. Steph kinda liked it. There weren’t many people like that for her. Someone who’d left it behind, but still remembered… still remembered that despite everything, it wasn’t  _all bad_.

She was a little surprised she’d found that person in Jason Todd, but hey, she’d take what she’d get.

“I was so upset when it shut down,” she said quietly. “I used to go there, after school. To get away from Dad.”

Jason glanced at her, indicating that  _yeah_ , he did his homework. He knew about Cluemaster. “I’d go there on weekends,” he said quietly. “After… after I grabbed my mom’s medicine. I’d use the money left over to treat myself. Only full meal I’d have all week.”

Steph winced, because, well, she did her homework too. She kinda had to. Bruce and Barbara like to wham her over the head with Jason and his death. Jason and his life.

Steph kinda wanted to hate him sometimes, because between the two of them, they made it seem like poor kids from the East End made very killable Robins.

But well, she supposed she couldn’t really blame him for that.

She sighed, letting her arms drop to her knees. She leaned on them, shaking her head so that the pompoms attached to her hat batted him on the arm. “We should start a club. The shitty parents club.”

“We’d have to let Timmy join then,” Jason said idly. “Probably half of the super-hero community too.”

Steph let out a laugh. “Point. Is having parent issues a pre-requisite for heroism?”

“Usually seems to help,” Jason smirked. “Unless you’re a Super, but they’re aliens.”

“Ah, c’mon, give Superboy some credit,” Steph laughed. “ _His_  daddy issues—”

“True, true,” Jason said. He leaned back, grinning suddenly. “Did you know that the whole staff at Kay’s stayed together after the shut-down?”

“Really?” Steph perked up.

“Uh-huh. They have a place in down-town now.  _The Bat’s Burger_. It’s got a giant bat on the sign and everything.”

“Oh. My. God. That is perfect. Is the food the same?”

“You bet.”

“Okay, rendevouz there in half an hour?”

“You want to do this in  _costume_?”

“Why not? Batgirl and Red Hood eat cheap diner food! It’ll give Bruce a  _stroke_!”

“… let’s do it.”


End file.
